Rocks and Water: The Aftermath
by gamerking3539
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm back with my second fan fiction. The latest episode of Teen Titans Go called Rocks and Water really touched me in every way, especially at the end. But I bet many people are asking this question, what happens after that? Well fear not fans, I'm hear to show you what I think will happen in the next episode of this storyline. Note: I don't own Teen Titans Go


**All right, you and I know how we love Cartoon Network for surprising us all with the romantic kiss Raven and Beast Boy finally had on TV. Everyone wants to know what happens after the ending, so I shall give my prediction of the after, now enjoy the story.**

* * *

The sun was setting on the beach as the Teen Titans were ready to go home from their long day on date night. Cyborg was in the van with Robin and Starfire, waiting to pick up Raven and Beast Boy. What the three Titans didn't know was that the bird and beast shared their first moment of true love.

"Yo Raven, Beast Boy, you getting into the van or not?!" Cyborg asked as he circled around them on the sand. Beast Boy would've said says, but Raven replied "No, it's ok, we'll be back soon." "OK, I'll see you two then." he replied and drove off.

The two Titans then stood there and looked at each other as the sun grew redder over by the ocean view. Without a care in the world, Raven pulled Beast Boy in for a kiss on the lips as soon as the sun set. They pulled back and he immediately blushed at Raven before asking "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to do it at the right moment, you know?" she replied, "It would've been a shame to waste a good sunset like that, especially for a good boy like you." He got happy and the hugged until it became too dark, then Raven took them back home via a portal.

* * *

Back at the Tower, everyone was already asleep, so they had to be extra quiet to avoid detection. As they smiled at each others faces, they held hands like they were holding on for dear life. Beast Boy enjoyed the kiss, but he wanted so much more, and so did Raven.

He then decided to stop and ask her this question, "Do you like me mama?" Raven pondered on that question and answered "Of course I do Beast Boy, you are the best man that I would go out with over anyone else, even Aqualad." She blushed and he replied "I love you too Rae, no girl would ever replace some one so beautiful as you, especially Terra."

They giggled in happiness and as Beast Boy stared into Raven's violet eyes, eyes that he will never forget, he grabbed her face and pulled her in to kiss her once more. They were sucking each others faces as they exchanged love so hard.

Beast Boy then said goodnight as went to his room, but Raven then asked him, "Wait Beast Boy. I was wondering, if we really do like each other, then do you think we should go out on a date?" "I think that would be nice Raven, assuming that's what most people do." he said as he faced her again.

He then took a breath and said "So if you want to go on a date, maybe we could go get some pizza later for dinner?" Raven immediately smiled with joy and said "Tomorrow it is Beastie," then she kissed his cheeks before saying goodnight and went into her room.

Beast Boy was so excited that he could scream, he was actually getting a date with the one super girl he was crushing on for so long.

* * *

The next day, the other Titans were doing business in Jump City, which would give Beast Boy and Raven the entire evening to themselves to do whatsoever. Raven brought along a movie for them to watch while he brought the refreshments from a delivery service, tonight was their movie night.

"I brought along the sodas and pizza mama, what movie are we going to watch?" he said as he walked in from the elevator. She got up and showed the DVD case of the movie they were about to watch, "We are going to be watching 'Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss', it's a very cute movie based on a Shakespearean story portrayed by arctic seals."

Beast Boy was shocked to this new side of Raven, she had never been this so innocent and caring for him ever since last night. None of that seemed to bother him however, the movie sounded interesting and was going to entertain them nicely.

They got down on the couch as Raven played the movie and opened a can of soda, Beast Boy sat next to her with a pizza in one hand and his other arm around her neck. The movie started and they watched the beauty before them.

During half of the film, Beast Boy was shedding some minor tears of joy for the seals Romeo and Juliet, Raven saw him and wiped his eyes dry. The movie was getting into the good parts as they snuggled their heads against each other.

After the movie was over, the pizza box and soda cans were all empty and the two Titans were worn out. Beast Boy loved spending this much time with Raven, but he wanted to do this forever, so he decided to gather his guts and ask her a question, even if it got him hurt in the process.

"Uh Raven, I was just thinking that, well... do you want to do this again another time?" he asked in a nervous tone, but then she got up and replied "Only if you really want to, or if I'm not busy." He smiled and they leaned in to kiss their sweet lips, with a hint of pizza and soft drinks of course. They kept making out and sat down on the couch to get comfortable before pulling back for air.

Beast Boy then said something he didn't plan to say at all, especially at Raven "So, uh... does this mean we will get to be, I don't know, boyfriend and girlfriend soon?" "Soon Beast Boy, we will love each other forever," she replied as she looked into his eyes, "But for now, let's enjoy this day like it was the happiest day on Earth." They hugged each other and were making out until they fell asleep on the couch in a daze of pleasure.

* * *

At 10:30 P.M. the other Titans came home and exhausted from working in the city when Starfire stumbled upon Raven and Beast Boy in their sleep. "Aw! they're so cute when they are in the slumber of nighttime," Starfire squealed as she tried to stay quiet as to not disturb them. "Let's wake them and get them to bed Cyborg." Robin said, but then Cyborg covered his mouth and replied in defense, "No Robin, let them sleep just here. Something tells me that they had quite a night."

Starfire and Robin went to their rooms to get sleep, but Cyborg snapped a quick picture of Raven and Beast Boy sleeping on the couch and whispered, "Good night you two, you did good bro." Then he took the picture into his room and Raven and Beast Boy slept together in love and were the happiest in their lives.

* * *

**Ok guys, that is a story to close the cap on the cutest episode of the show. Now I know that Cartoon Network is probably gonna continue that little story arc for us, but we just have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoy this and keep BB/Rae alive forever! :):):):):)**


End file.
